Usually animal cells are cultured in media, containing all necessary amino acids, vitamins, an energy source e.g. glucose and a balanced salt solution. The media can also contain trace amounts of different hormones such as insulin. The different components in the media can be altered depending on cell type and also the amount of the different components can be altered depending on the intended use. Some of these media are commercially available such as EMEM (Eagle's Minimum Essential Medium) which is well suited for a broad spectrum of mammalian cells, RPMI 1640, which was originally formulated for suspension cultures or monolayer cultures of human leukaemic cells, and DMEM (Dulbecco's Modified Eagle's Media) also well suited for broad spectrum of mammalian cells. In many cases, sera such as bovine serum and the like are added thereto. The addition of for example bovine serum is often necessary for accomplishing the desired growth and viability of the cultured cells.
Often, desired products are secreted from the cells and following a purification procedure the desired product secreted from the cells may be obtained in a sufficiently pure form. The purity of the end-products are always depending of the purity of the starting material. By using a purer, less complex starting material, in this case the medium, the purified end product will then become purer compared to using a more complex medium.